fabang
by tarashiv
Summary: Its a story about Mike and Quinn and how they find love in each other.I suck at summaries


Fabang

He was a jock and she was a cheerleader. They were both in the Glee Club and they had the same circle of friends but yet they never really interacted. But that really doesn't mean that they were gone unnoticed by each other. Mike was the hot Chinese guy with killer dance moves while Quinn was the popular girl who got all guy's drool over her prior to her pregnancy. Mike Chang and Tina started dating after Tina broke up with Artie and Quinn got back with Finn after breaking up with were perfect for them and their partners.

Mike got into the driver seat of his car and he noticed that something was missing. He left his Spanish notebook in the choir room, he has go back into the school to get or else he wouldn't be able to complete Mr. Schue's homework. He hummed as he swayed along the hallway towards the choir room. As soon as he got into the choir room, he saw something that crushed him to the core and angered him to the max. Tina and Artie was making out and unbeknownst to them was Mike's presence. Mike did not confront them but instead he stormed out of the choir room an ran as fast as he could towards his car ignoring the greetings of a certain blond who happened to pass by. He just wanted to get out of there. Quinn was confused of what had gotten into Mike, Mike Chang who always had a pleasant smile plastered across his face. He wasn't like any of the other football players, he was a nicer version of them. In fact Tina was the only girl he has ever been with unlike the other Glee clubber's who has their very own dating history. Quinn figured that something was not right, she decided to check on Mike.

Her instinct told her that he might be in his car, if she was lucky enough she can catch him before he leaves. Lady Luck was indeed smiling at her, Mike was still in his car, his face leaning against the steering wheel. _'Is he crying?' _thought Quinn. She rushed towards the passenger seat an opened the door. Her action happened to startle Mike. Mike looked devastated and torn, there was stain of tears and his eyes were red and he wore this angry expression on his handsome face. '_Are you ok, Mike?'….Do you wanna talk?..._said Quinn. No was the only reply she got. She placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him while he just stared at her blankly. After a moment of silence, Mike broke the ice, _She broke my trust, she cheated on me. I always knew this was going to happen sooner or later, quinie. _Quinn was a bit confused as of whom he was talking about, it than crossed her mind that it was Tina he was talking about, who else could have brought tears to his eyes if it wasn't his girlfriend. _'What happened, Mike….who did Tina cheat on you with?'…..Whoelse if its not Artie.I always saw the looks he shot at her and the jealousy when they saw each other with their respective partners. They never really got over each other. And I tried not to over think about it because it hurts but eventually it happened. It sucks…_Quinn pulled Mike into a comforting hug before they both even realized what were they doing. It just happened to be a reflex action as Quinn attempted to comfort Mike Chang. Mike buried his head on Quinn's shoulder wetting her blouse with his tears. But she didn't really mind and it surprised her to see him cry over a girl. He really loves Tina and she did not appreciate what she have, she wished she was in Tina' shoes. _Wait a minute what am I thinking about…_thought Quinn. They remained that way for a moment neither wanting to break away. _She broke my trust by betraying me,_ muttered Mike into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn stroked Mike's short jet black hair and whispered _Relax Mikey everything will be ok into his ears. Thanks quinie…_Mike was the first one to break apart and he smiled his signature sexy smile which made Quinn go weak by her knees.Q: _You feel better now, Changster?...M:Yeah thanks to you…Q:you wanna grab some ice cream Mikey….M:cool…I'll give you a ride home later on._Quinn flashed her beautiful smile and Mike noticed how beautiful she was. He always thought that she was the most beautiful girl WMHS, and Puck and Finn drooled on her from the very first day of school not only them but all of the other guys as well, footballers or not. She was the head of the Cheerios and the most popular girl in school until her sudden fall from grace when she got is a lot difference between the person she was prior to her pregnancy and post pregnancy. He prefers the one now. Quinn was the person he least expected to comfort him under this he liked her company. What was an awkward car ride initially with neither of them speaking a word. Then half way through their journey Mike finally broke the ice by cracking a joke which caused Quinn to laugh. From then on they never stopped


End file.
